Current production printing utilizes known techniques, such as two-dimensional (2D) printing technology, to print image content on objects. In order to print customized image content on a portion of 3D object, the printheads have to be maneuvered to present the object portion to be printed as a parallel plane to the printheads. Some previously known systems attempt to move the 3D object to enable printing on the object, but the degrees of freedom for the object are very restricted. Consequently, many objects, particularly curved objects cannot be printed in these previously known systems. Thus, systems that enable the printing of curved 3D object surfaces are desirable.